De Dodelijke Schaduw: Hoofdstuk 4 (Donder)
Kiezelsteentjes gleden weg onder Donders poten. De frisse berglucht voelde fijn aan zijn longen, ondanks zijn droge keel. Engel had het ook erg naar haar zin in de bergen en leek zich helemaal thuis te voelen. Maar dat kwam waarschijnlijk niet doordat ze de rotsen zo leuk vond, maar omdat ze gewoon niks aan haar hoofd had. Eindelijk waren ze echt vrij. Ze hoefden met niemand rekening te houden en konden doen wat ze wilden. Donder zelf maakte zich soms nog zorgen over het vinden van zijn ouders, maar om dit avontuur te beleven samen met Engel, was al erg leuk. Hij had eindelijk weer wat zin erin en werd steeds optimistischer, al was hij bang voor hoelang dat nog zou duren. In ieder geval zou hij er nu van genieten en zijn zorgen even laten varen. ‘Hé, Engel! Zullen we even een beekje zoeken? Ik heb dorst!’ De poes keek om en knikte. ‘Ik denk dat ik in de verte wel iets van water hoor, volg mij!’ De poes rende tussen twee rode ceders door, zonder te wachten. Donder sprong achter haar aan en volgde haar geur door de bomen. Hij verloor een pluk vacht toen hij langs een braamstruik rende, maar het lukte de witoranje kater om Engel in te halen. ‘Nu heb ik nog meer dorst!’ klaagde hij. Engel grijnsde. ‘Klaagkraai die je ook bent!’ Donder was blij om te zien dat de spanning die tussen hen was ontstaan, weer verdwenen was. Het had hem een paar dagen gekost om het haar te vergeven, maar hij wist ook dat hijzelf ook fout zat. Engel had haar uiterste best gedaan om er meer op te letten en gelukkig was alles goed verlopen. Hij was nog altijd nieuwsgierig naar wat er in de DonderClan gebeurde. Zouden Leeuwenmaan, Zandpoot en Hulstklaver mij missen? Zou Rozenboom al in verwachting zijn van Stekeldoorn? Hebben Ravenpoot en Heidepoot hun krijgersnamen al? Dat waren allemaal gedachtes die door hem heen spookten. Als ik was gebleven had ik mijn krijgersnaam binnenkort ook al gehad. Maar was het het waard geweest om in een leven te leven die vol leugens zat? Donder vond van niet. Ik ga nu op zoek naar het leven dat ik echt had moeten leiden. ‘Je denkt aan de Clans zeker, hoe het met ze is, of niet?’ vroeg Engel. Ze had een medelevende blik in haar ogen terwijl ze naar hem keek. Donder knikte langzaam. ‘Ja, ik ben gewoon benieuwd hoe zij het nu hebben. Zouden ze mij wel missen?’ Engel legde haar staart op zijn schouders. ‘Ik weet zeker dat ze je missen! Je weet dat ze wel van je hielden, toch?’ Hij keek onzeker naar de grond. Waarom zouden ze dan alles geheim hebben gehouden? ‘Mis jij de jouwe?’ vroeg hij om het onderwerp te veranderen. De schildpadpoes haalde haar schouders op. ‘Je kan niet missen wat je niet hebt.’ Meteen voelde Donder zich schuldig. Ik maar zeuren over een familie die ik niet eens ken en over eentje die ik heb gehad. Maar haar enige familie was verschrikkelijk voor haar, ze gaven niet eens om haar! En haar moeder, de enige die waarschijnlijk van haar gehouden had, ging al vroeg dood. Hij had zich voorgenomen om niet meer over Engels moeder te praten, omdat ze wist dat dat een gevoelige snaar zou raken. Maar hij wist zeker dat hij gelijk had gehad over dat ze een Clankat was. Schildpadbloem is een Clannaam, het kan niet anders! ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ Toen ze bij het water waren aangekomen, aarzelde Donder niet om meteen een slokje te nemen. Hij schrok even van hoe koud het snelstromende beekje wel niet was, maar zijn dorst dwong hem om verder te drinken. Ook Engel hurkte naast hem om wat van het water te proeven. Even verderop merkte hij een paar stenen op die precies in het zonlicht lagen. ‘Zullen we daar anders even rusten?’ stelde hij voor. Engel knikte en trippelde alvast vooruit toen Donder nog snel een wat van het water dronk. Samen klommen ze op de grote rotsblokken en genoten van de warmte op hun pelsen. ‘Wel apart al die rotsblokken uit het niets,’ zei Engel bedenkelijk. ‘Ach, misschien is het in de bergen gewoon overal zo, waarschijnlijk is het gewoon heel normaal hier.’ De schildpadpoes begon haar poten te likken. ‘Ik hoop het maar,’ mompelde ze nog. Donder bestudeerde de omgeving. De bergen hadden vele verschillende bomen en Donder bleef maar nieuwe geuren ontdekken en soms werd hem het weleens te veel. Een hele grote gaap ontsnapte hem en langzaam sloot hij zijn ogen en zonk in een hele diepe slaap. ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ Hij werd wakker van de geur van verse prooi. Snel opende hij zijn ogen en zag Engel voor hem staan met een eekhoorn tussen haar poten en in haar bek een tortelduif. Ze gooide de grijze vogel naar hem toe en begon zelf aan haar eigen prooi. ‘Wauw! Bedankt, Engel!’ Gretig zonk hij zijn tanden in zijn prooi en scheurde een groot stuk vlees van het dier af. ‘Waar zullen we dadelijk heen gaan?’ vroeg Engel tussen het kauwen door. Donder stopte even met eten en dacht goed na. ‘We zouden wat hogerop kunnen gaan,’ opperde hij. Engel knikte. ‘Is goed, dan kunnen we misschien zien waar onze volgende stop kan zijn.’ Het werd even stil tussen de twee en het enige geluid dat hoorbaar was, was hun gesmak. ‘Denk je dat de Clans de medicijnkatten hebben gevonden?’ vroeg Engel opeens. Donder was verrast door haar vraag. De poes had voorheen geen woord durven zeggen over de genezers van de Clans, doordat ze zich schuldig voelde over hun dood. ‘Ik weet het niet,’ gaf hij eerlijk toe, ‘De Maanpoel is een heilige plaats en de andere katten komen er niet zo snel. Ik denk dat ze denken dat de medicijnkatten een goede reden hebben om weg te blijven, maar wie weet is er al een leider nieuwsgierig geworden.’ Engel zuchtte. ‘Ik hoop het, ze moeten snel een oplossing vinden voordat mijn vader toeslaat!’ Donders hart bonkte in zijn keel. Was dat waar mijn droom over ging? Dat Engels vader aanvalt en de Clans vernietigd? Vast niet, gewoon een nachtmerrie waarschijnlijk. ‘Zou je vader echt nu al aanvallen?’ vroeg hij, een tikkeltje ongerust. Engel keek hem onwetend aan. ‘Ik heb geen idee hoelang hij zich al aan het voorbereiden is, maar ik misschien is hij nog bezig met het rekruteren van katten. Ik hoop dat iemand snel achter Duivelpoots ware aard komt, zodat ze het kunnen zien aankomen.’ Donder knikte. ‘Ik ook,’ mompelde hij. ‘Zullen we maar weer verder gaan?’ Engel hees zich overeind en strekte zich uit. ‘Op dit tempo vinden we je familie nooit!’ Donder snorde. ‘Dat is waar.’ Ook hij stond op en schudde zijn vacht. Hij sprong van de rots af en trippelde langs de beek. ‘Als we langs de beek blijven, hebben we in ieder geval altijd water!’ ‘Oké,’ miauwde Engel, ‘Het is niet dat we enig idee hebben waar we anders heen zouden moeten gaan.’ Zij aan zij liepen ze langs het water. ‘Zullen we een wedstrijdje doen?’ suggereerde de schildpadpoes. Met haar oranje ogen keek ze hem enthousiast aan en ze zwiepte vrolijk met haar staart. ‘Waar naar toe?’ Ze wees met haar staart naar een klein heuveltje in de verte. Donder knikte en zonder te wachten rende hij haar voorbij. Maar het duurde niet heel lang of Engel was al weer aan zijn zijde. ‘Deze keer ga je niet van me winnen hoor!’ zei hij tegen haar. Hij verhoogde zijn snelheid en kwam weer iets voor Engel te liggen, maar met een luide, speelse grom sprong ze naar voren en gaf hem een klein duwtje. Donder struikelde over zijn eigen poten en kwam met een harde plof neer naast de beek. ‘Valsspeler!’ riep hij haar na, maar hij kon het niet helpen om te grijnzen. Snel stond hij op en rende de poes achterna. Engel was inmiddels al bijna bij de heuvel en sprong hoog in de lucht toen ze bovenop stond. ‘En de winnaar is …!’ schreeuwde ze luid. ‘Donder!’ joelde hij snel. ‘Want je bent gediskwalificeerd!’ Engel snoof. ‘Daar doen we niet aan!’ Met een grote sprong belandde hij op haar en samen rolde ze weer van de kleine helling af. Toch voelde het niet helemaal fijn. Er is iets mis met deze plek, bedacht hij. Plots rook hij iets wat hij nog nooit eerder had geroken. Maar ergens kende hij de soort geur wel. Hulstklaver heeft me over zo’n geur verteld! Uit het niets sprong Engel en gilde het uit. De geur van bloed vulde Donders neus en snel sprong hij overeind. Een groot, grijs dier met een zwart en witte kop had zijn tanden ontbloot en stormde op Donder af. ‘Engel, ren!’ riep hij naar zijn vriendin. Maar toen hij naar haar keek, zag hij geen angst in haar ogen, maar woede. Met een enorme “Mrauw!” sprong ze op het beest af en gaf het een flinke kras op zijn zij. Maar de das -hij wist opeens weer hoe het dier heette- werd daardoor alleen nog maar bozer. ‘Engel!’ drong hij aan. ‘Dit kan je niet winnen, kom op!’ Maar de schildpadpoes schudde heftig van nee. ‘Echt niet! Ik ben geen lafaard die wegrent!’ Opnieuw ging ze in de aanval en beet het dier in zijn nek. Maar de das hoefde maar krachtig met zijn hoofd te zwaaien of Engel liet los. Snel draaide het grijze dier zich om en beet hard in Engels poot. Oh nee! Zonder na te denken sprong hij naar voren en duwde de das weg. Engel rolde heen en weer en schreeuwde het uit. Haar poot was besmeurd met bloed en het zag er niet goed uit. Maar Donder had geen tijd om zich zorgen te maken over haar, want de das haalde weer naar hem uit. Hij maakte zich groot en zetten zijn dikke vacht op. ‘Maak dat je wegkomt Engel!’ Opnieuw sprong hij weg van de das en leidde haar van Engel vandaan. Opgelucht keek hij toe hoe de schildpadpoes zich overeind hees en weg strompelde. Donder rende precies de andere kant op, met het woedende beest nog steeds achter hem aan. Hoe ga ik dit monster ooit kwijtraken? Ineens krijg hij een idee en sprong op de dichtstbijzijnde boom. Hij boorde zijn klauwen in het schors en klom zo naar boven. Maar hij had nog niet doorgehad dat de bast van de boom zo glad was en gleed langzaam naar benden. Angst vulde zijn lichaam en hopeloos probeerde hij zijn klauwen dieper in de korst te boren, maar niks hielp. Onder hem hoorde hij de das’ kaken al op elkaar klappen en Donder zag het grijze beest op twee poten staan tegen de boom. Er zat niets anders meer op dan te springen en dus waagde hij sprong en belandde achter de das. Het gevaarlijke dier draaide zich snel om en ging weer in de aanval. Donder keek om zich heen, maar Engel was nergens te bekennen. Gelukkig maar, dacht hij. Hij vluchtte verder en verder, dieper het woud in en kwam toen hijgend tot stilstand bij een zilverspar. De geur van das was in de lucht verdwenen en hij kon het beest ook nergens spotten. Eindelijk. Hij zuchtte even en liet zich op de grond vallen. Hij was kapot en had een paar flinke schrammen opgelopen. Toen drong het tot hem door dat hij Engel helemaal vergeten was. Ik moet haar snel vinden! Vlug sprong de kater op en rende terug naar de heuvel -wat het hol van de das was gebleken. ‘Engel!’ siste hij zachtjes. ‘Engel!’ Hij wilde het liefst zo hard mogelijk haar naam schreeuwen, maar doordat de das in de buurt was en waarschijnlijk nog heel veel ander ongedierte, besloot hij dat maar niet te doen. ‘Hier zo!’ klonk het rechts van hem. Hij tuurde de struiken af, maar vond niks. ‘Boven je!’ zei de stem nog wat harder. Engel! Tussen de takken van een rode ceder kon hij haar schildpadvacht eindelijk zien. ‘Gaat het?’ vroeg hij bezorgd nadat hij de geur van bloed had geroken. ‘Ja,’ miauwde ze dapper, maar Donder kon de pijn in haar stem horen en ze slikte daarna ook even. ‘Maar het doet wel verdomd veel pijn!’ flapte ze daarna eruit. Snel sprong hij de boom in en klom naar boven. Engel lag op een dikke tak die besmeurd was met bloed, evenals haar rechter achterpoot. ‘Dat ziet er slecht uit.’ Hij sloeg zijn ogen neer en zuchtte. Als ik niet was weggelopen was dit nooit gebeurd. Was Ochtenddauw maar hier, of welke medicijnkat dan ook, iemand die kon helpen! ‘Heb je enig idee wat we kunnen doen?’ Engel schudde haar kop, haar ogen vol pijn en ongerustheid. ‘Maar ik red me wel hoor!’ Ze stond op en liet zich langzaam naar beneden zakken. ‘Kom op, we moeten verder, mijn poot gaat vanzelf wel over.’ Donder kon zijn oren niet geloven. ‘Helemaal niet! Engel, het is veel te gevaarlijk! We moeten wachten tot je genezen bent!’ Ze keek hem boos aan. ‘Ik heb nog drie andere over toch? Ik kan dus gewoon lopen! Of je meegaat of niet.’ Met een boze zwiep van haar staart draaide ze zich om en hinkte verder. Een diep gegrom steeg op in Donders keel. Wat een domme, irritante kat kan het soms zijn! Met vier poten kwam hij op de grond terecht en snel trippelde hij achter haar aan. Hij drukte zich dicht tegen haar aan, zodat ze wat ondersteuning had. ‘Wacht eens,’ mompelde Engel bedenkelijk. ‘Kwamen we niet van deze kant?’ Donders hart begon luid te bonzen en hij hield zijn adem in. Opeens herkende hij de heuvel in de verte en het gat werd steeds groter en groter. Hij versmalde zijn ogen. ‘Licht het aan mij of -’ Engel stopte hem. ‘Dat is geen gat!’ Haar stem beefde en haar ogen werden groot. ‘Dat is een das!’ Hij dacht niet langer na en duwde Engel weg. ‘Rennen!’ De schildpadpoes hupte zo snel als ze kon weg, totdat ze opeens een verschrikte kreet liet horen. Donders hart zonk naar zijn poten toen hij zag met wat Engel oog in oog stond. Een tweede das! Woedend hapte het beest naar haar, maar Donder was hem voor. Met een hard mep duwde hij de kaken van het dier op elkaar en beet het hart in zijn nek. Woede vloeide door hem heen en hij ontblootte zijn klauwen. Ik ben het zat nu! Grommend gooide hij de das een paar staartlengtes verder, onder de indruk van zijn eigen kracht. Meteen dook Donder weer in de aanval, maar wat hij niet doorhad was dat de andere das er nu ook was. De das was wel een stuk kleiner en hij gokte dat het vrouwtje was. Maar daardoor was ze niet een mindere, want ze was net zo sterk. De witoranje kater schreeuwde het uit van de pijn toen de vrouwtjesdas in zijn staart beet. Met vuur in zijn ogen keerde hij zich om en staarde toornig naar het beest. Hij haalde naar haar uit en zonk zijn klauwen diep in het nekvel van de das. Maar de mannetjesdas was weer overeind gerold en beet hem in zijn nek. Een onbeschrijfelijke steek van leed schoot door zijn lichaam heen en hij schreeuwde het uit. Daarna slaakte ook één van de dassen een kreet. Hij keek om zich heen en zag dat Engel zich ook in de strijd had geworpen. ‘Maak dat jullie wegkomen, mislukte ratten!’ snauwde ze. Het was ongelooflijk hoe soepel de poes op drie poten kon bewegen. Met haar linker achterpoot schopte ze hard naar achter en raakte de mannetjesdas zo in zijn oog. Donder greep zijn kans en stortte zich op het beest. Met een flinke beet in de das’ poot, smeet hij het dier tegen een boom aan. Maar hij had geen tijd om verder aan te vallen, want zijn vriendin was aan het verliezen van de andere das. Met een aanvalskreet besprong hij de vrouwtjesdas en sneed met zijn nagels over diens zij. Engel had zichzelf alweer in de nesten gewerkt en lag nu onder de mannetjesdas. Zo gaan we nooit winnen! We moeten vluchten! ‘Engel! Ga! Ik hou ze wel even tegen!’ riep hij terwijl hij het vrouwtje onder zich drukte. De kater wist dat hij het monster niet lang meer onder zich kon houden, en sprong verstandig een paar vossenlengtes verder. De das rolde weer overeind en maakte zich klaar voor de aanval. Donder steigerde en rende toen met volle snelheid op het dier af. Met opengesperde kaken botste hij tegen de das aan en beukte haar zo weg. Meteen rende hij door naar het mannetje, die Engel flink aan het bijten was, en duwde hem ook weg. Donder ging op zijn achterpoten staan en leunde met zijn voorste poten tegen de boom. ‘Klim via mij naar boven! Ik geef je een zetje!’ De schildpadpoes leek even te twijfelen, maar toen Donder verder aandrong, besloot ze toch naar boven te gaan. Ze sprong op hem en hij duwde haar verder naar boven. Met haar twee voorpoten haalde ze haarzelf op en kwam zo op de eerste tak waar ze uitgeput ging liggen. Donder wilde achter haar aan springen, maar werd toen bij zijn staart gegrepen door de dassen en viel naar beneden. Verschrikt keek Engel toe terwijl ze zijn naam riep en ze stond op het punt om naar beneden te springen. Met zijn twee achterste poten trapte hij een das weg, maar de ander beet in zijn schouder, waardoor zijn kracht verminderde. Toen viel Engel aan en kwam hard terecht op de das. Met haar nagels bekraste ze de ogen van de das en de snuit. Het beest krijste het uit van de pijn en rolde over de grond. De ander keek hun aan en Donder bespeurde angst in zijn ogen. Maar opeens besefte hij dat die angst niet voor hen bedoeld was. Een nieuwe geur vulde zijn luchtwegen en toen Engel zich omdraaide zag hij haar naar adem happen. Snel keerde hij zich ook om. Zijn hart stond stil toen hij zag wat er voor hem stond. Een grote, zwarte hond, groter dan hij ooit had gezien stond voor hem met een bek vol ontblootte tanden en speeksel. Met zijn duistere ogen keek hij hun dragend aan, klaar om hun aan stukken te scheuren. Tijd leek stil te staan toen de hond hem onderzoekend aankeek. Donder bedacht zich dat in de bergen meestal geen honden leefden en keek toen met nog meer angst naar het beest. Het is een wolf! Alleen deed de wolf niks en staarde Donder gewoon heel lang aan. Opeens veranderde iets in zijn blik. De woestheid was als sneeuw voor de zon verdwenen en maakte plaats voor een blik die hij kende. De manier waarop Leeuwenmaan, Zandpoot en Hulstklaver altijd naar me keken. Toen verbrak de wolf de stilte en bewoog haar kaken en hij kon niet geloven wat ze zei. ‘Donder?’ Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal